


Deep Into Me

by januaried



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januaried/pseuds/januaried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solitude or, more accurately, privacy. A Porn Battle VIII entry. [photomanipulation]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware of the crappy parts of this manip; just take it in the spirit of fun of the Porn Battle VIII.


End file.
